


Geldtasche

by DeineMudda (HHGay)



Series: Erstes Prompt-Bingo [4]
Category: HHG München
Genre: Action, Banküberfall, Friendship, Gangster Lehrer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHGay/pseuds/DeineMudda
Summary: Dieses Werk beschäftigt sich mit den Hürden eines Lehrerdaseins, mit Geldnot, mit Ängsten, Träumen und Wünschen. Wie weit würdest du gehen? Wo sind die Grenzen? Diese und mehr Fragen wirft dieses Werk auf, und versucht sie auf geniereiche Weise zu beantworten.





	Geldtasche

„ALLES AUF DEN BODEN! DAS IST EIN ÜBERFALL!“

Sofort ließ sich Herr Habhuber auf den Boch fallen, dann faltete er noch die Hände über seinem Kopf, damit die Verbrecher auch keinen Anlass finden konnten auf ihn zu schießen. Seine Tasche landete mit einem dumpfen Laut neben ihm auf dem Steinboden.

Ängstliche Schreie erfüllten die Luft, das Schluchzen einiger Bediensteten. Die Verbrecher strömten durch die Tür, ein Warnschuss, Kreischen. Sie liefen zwischen die Leute, richteten ihre Waffen auf verschiedene, am Boden liegende, Zivilisten.  Herr Habhuber schwitzte und leckte sich nervös die Lippen.

Die Männer trugen alle schwarze Skimasken und waren fast nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden, nur einer, der sich auf den Schalter zu aus der Menge löste, war offensichtlich der Anführer. Seelenruhig richtete er seine Waffe auf die Frau hinter dem Schalter, die tränenüberströmt, die Hände über dem Kopf, aufschluchzte.

„Mach den Safe auf.“

Sie stand wahrscheinlich unter Schock, sie rührte sich nicht. Sie war gefroren, die Augen nur auf die Waffe vor ihrer Nase gerichtet.

„NA WIRD’S BALD!“, brüllte der Mann und wedelte ein wenig mit der Waffe. Die Frau wimmerte armselig und schluchzte nochmals auf. Aber sie drehte sich zitternd um und ging zur Tür hinter dem Schalter. Der Mann, dessen Stimme Herr Habhuber irgendwie bekannt vorkam, hüpfte über den Tresen und presste die Waffe an den Hinterkopf der Frau, die wieder wimmerte. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete sie die Tür und ging mit dem Kriminellen in den Raum dahinter. Dann konnte Herr Habhuber nichts mehr von ihnen sehen.

Im Raum war es totenstill, bis auf das gelegentliche Schluchzen und Wimmern. Es gab keinen Versuch mutiger Zivilisten die Verbrecher zu überwältigen. Oder Hilfe zu rufen. Oder irgendwas zu tun, alle waren einfach nur still in der Hoffnung nicht erschossen zu werden.

Und das Warten war Nerven aufreibend, fast nicht zu ertragen. Herr Habhuber war sich sicher sein Herz würde seinen Brustkorb sprengen, sein Atem war in seiner Brust gefangen, seine Finger zitterten. Und immer wieder kehrte sein Blick zu der schwarzen Tasche zurück, die dort so unscheinbar neben ihm ruhte. Es beruhigte ihn jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah. Dann zitterten seine Finger nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

„SCHEISSE, VERDAMMTE!“

Der Schrei kam aus dem Safe, ein sehr lautes Wimmer, aber zum Glück kein Schuss: „WO IST DAS GELD!?“ Ein lauteres Wimmern.

„WO IST ES!“

„Ich weiß es nicht!“, weinte die Bedienstete.

Dann sah man, wie der Typ sie mit der Pistole im Rücken aus dem Safe schubste. Die anderen Verbrecher schauten ihren Boss alle fragend an. Was war los? Was meinte er mit: Wo war das Geld?

„Das Geld is weg, verdammte scheiße.“

Dann eine lange Stille. Allgemeine Ratlosigkeit. Und die Angst der Geiseln wuchs ins Unermessliche. Jetzt hatten die Verbrecher keinen Grund sie am Leben zu lassen. Außer ihr Gewissen würde sie aufhalten.

Auch Herr Habhuber wurde noch nervöser, als er schon war. Wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund, als die anderen. Sein Blick schnellte wieder zu seiner schwarzen Tasche. Er betete.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Boss?“

Wieder eine lange Stille.

„Wir müssen abhauen. Sonst ko-“

„POLIZEI! BITTE KOMMEN SIE MIT ERHOBENEN HÄNDEN AUS DEM GEBÄUDE!“

„Scheiße man!“

Dann brach Chaos aus. Die Verbrecher fingen an unter sich zu streiten, der Boss verschwand in dem Gedränge. Dann stürmten Polizisten das Gebäude. Ein paar Schüsse lösten sich, es wurde viel geschrien, ein paar Zivilisten kauerten sich in Ecken.

Herr Habhuber griff nach der großen, schwarzen Tasche und zog sich nach hinten zurück, nicht dass er noch irgendwo dazwischen kam.  

Plötzlich sah er aus dem Augenwinkel ein bekanntes Gesicht. Herr Wilder! Was machte der denn hier?! Und dann wusste Herr Habhuber, warum ihm die Stimme dieses Typen so bekannt vorkam. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, und beobachtete, wie Herr Wilder sich mit gespielter Panik unter die ängstlichen Geiseln mischte und keiner merkte es. Herr Habhuber zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat es ihm gleich.

 

Sie saßen alle in einem Beruhigungsraum bei der Polizei, seine Tasche hatte er schon längst in Sicherheit gebracht. Er saß neben Herr Wilder. Sie sahen sich nicht an, sie redeten nicht. Aber beide wussten, dass Herr Habhuber wusste, was los war.

Auch die anderen Opfer schwiegen, beruhigten sich, flüsterten sich hier und da aufmunternde Worte zu. Schockdecken wurden herumgereicht. Nur Herr Habhuber und Herr Wilder hatten sich keine geholt. Warum auch, ihnen ging es gut.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“, zischte Herr Wilder aus dem Mundwinkel.

Herr Habhuber schwieg eine Weile, seine Augen waren immer noch nach vorne gerichtet.

„Ich hätte nur Aufmerksamkeit erregt.“

Dann schaute er doch zu Herr Wilder rüber. Dieser hatte eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben gehoben. Seine Muskeln hatten sich aber sichtlich entspannt.

„Ach?“

„Hast du die schwarze Tasche gesehen, die ich dabeihatte?“

Er nickte leicht: „Was ist damit?“

„Ein Deal: Ich sag dir was darin war, und du wirst mein Komplize.“

Herr Wilder nickte sofort. Vielleicht aus Neugierde.

„Und? Was war drin?“

Herr Habhuber legte eine Kunstpause ein, dann: „Das Geld aus dem Safe.“

 


End file.
